1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to quick disconnect plugs and more specifically to a dual pneumatic quick-disconnect coupler, which provides a choice of at least two different sizes and/or styles of quick-disconnect plugs.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous sizes and styles of quick-disconnect couplers. If one size or style of a quick-disconnect plug is threaded into a pneumatic driven device, such as a pneumatic power tool and another size or style of a quick-disconnect coupler is retained on an air hose; the user must remove the existing quick disconnect plug and install an appropriate quick-disconnect plug on the pneumatic driven device. It appears that the prior art does not disclose a device that offers at least two sizes or styles of quick-disconnect plug.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a dual pneumatic quick-disconnect coupler, which provides a choice of at least two different sizes and/or styles of quick-disconnect plugs.